The Darkness Within
by snapes gryffindor goddess
Summary: Buffy Summers wasent who she thought she was she is actually Paige Elizabeth Potter younger sister to James Potter now she has been found so that she can protect her nephew Harry Potter and she learns that things and people arent always what they seem Buf


Pairings: BuffyRemus DawnBill  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been six months since they had closed the hell mouth for good; Buffy laughed to herself at the irony of it, first a school gym then the whole school and now she had blown up a whole damn city, what was next a continent?  
  
Buffy went out and looked at the beautiful city of Rome from her small apartment porch and sighed; she missed her friends, Xander was in Africa and Willow in South America, they both were finding stray slayers, she had just heard back from Andrew and he told her that they had picked up the psycho slayer from Angel, Buffy felt sorry for the girl being tortured like she had been.  
  
Buffy was still deep in thought when a owl showed up on her porch and perched on her outside table Buffy thought it was quite strange and even stranger when she saw and note attached to it with her name on it. She took the note off of the owl and read the front envelope.  
  
TO: Buffy Anne Summers  
  
Vampire Slayer  
  
Rome, Italy  
  
She opened the note and read it.  
  
Dear Miss Summers,  
  
I have something important i wish to speak to you about please attach your reply to my owl Godric  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class. Grand Sorcerer. Chief Warlock. Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards.)  
  
Buffy looked at the paper with confusion then she got up and went inside and picked up the phone to call Giles in England. Giles told her that the letter was legitimate and that she should reply immediately so she did and she sent the owl off with a pat on its head.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dawn had arrived home that evening while Buffy was cooking dinner and Buffy had told her all about the letter she had gotten. Just then they heard a 'pop' from the living room and Buffy and Dawn ran into the living room to see what it was and they saw a old man dressed in a purple dress and a purple pointed hat, he had long gray hair and an equally long beard, both Dawn and her thought he was Santa Clause.  
  
"Oh dear I'm sorry to startle you, I'm Albus Dumbledore, I've come to speak with you Miss Summers." Dumbledore said with a smile and a twinkle in his bright blue eyes.  
  
"Umm I didn't expect to speak to you so soon; I just sent my reply this afternoon." Buffy said.  
  
"I know and I just received your reply 10 minutes ago." Dumbledore told her.  
  
"Umm can you hold on a second I have to turn the burner off, Dawn can you show him somewhere to sit?" Buffy said then disappeared from the room.  
  
"You must be Buffy's sister, it extremely nice to meet the Key I've wanted to meet you since I knew you were made human." Dumbledore said as Dawn showed him to the couch.  
  
"Umm cool, I think." Dawn said as Buffy came back into the room.  
  
"So Mr. Dumbledore..."  
  
"Oh call me Albus."  
  
"Okay Albus then, what is it that you would like to speak to me about?" Buffy said getting right to the point.  
  
"Oh yes well, I can see that you would prefer I tell you right out. I am a wizard, there is a whole separate community of wizards and witches scattered through non magical towns and cities as well as having a few of our own settlements. Years ago there was a terrible threat to our community from a very dark wizard Lord Voldemort; he was killing people, lots of people, especially those who stood up to him. Henry and Margaret Potter were among them, Henry and Margaret had a son James and later a daughter Paige, after they died James sent Paige to live a normal life without magic, now for 17 years after James and his wife were killed, we have been looking for Paige. Before the Watchers Council was destroyed they told us they knew where she was; you dear Buffy aren't who you think you are you are Paige Elizabeth Potter, you are who we have been looking for, for 17 years. I know that it is very out of the blue to have me come here and tell you this but we need your help." Albus paused and waited for the information to sink in.  
  
"You're lying you have the wrong person" Buffy said her anger starting to rise.  
  
"No young one, I'm not. From the time you were born everyone knew that someday you could possibly be a slayer, so when James sent you to live in America with Hank and Joyce Summers he let the watchers council know what he had done and the change of your name. You Buffy aren't only a vampire slayer, you are a witch also." Albus told her.  
  
Buffy just sat quietly not looking at anyone, she just looked at the floor and let the information sink in.  
  
"Buffy if it wasn't for the sake of our world I would never have tried to find you but when you where 6 James and his wife were killed the same way as your parents but they left a son behind, Harry Potter, he was saved from the killing curse by the love of his mother and father and the only way he can be safe from the re-emerging Voldemort is to be with a blood relative. At the moment he's staying with his mother's sister but its not good for him there, they treat him extremely poorly, for most of his life he has lived in a cupboard under the stairs. Buffy he is the only future the wizarding world has and if he is killed we are doomed and I know you can protect him." Dumbledore told her.  
  
Buffy stood up this was too much, she had to have some fresh air so she went to the back porch and sat in a chair with her head in her hands.  
  
"Damn the Powers That Be; don't I ever get a break? Do I always have to save the world?" Buffy said to herself. Buffy heard someone behind her.  
  
"You know you aren't the only slayer in your family, your great aunt Molly was a slayer, you look exactly like her no one else in your family has blonde hair, they all had black with brown eyes except for Harry; he has his mothers green eyes." Dumbledore said from the sliding glass door.  
  
"Fine I'll do it, I'll meet your Harry but I won't make any promises because saving the world isn't my job anymore; I'm retired." Buffy told him.  
  
"That is all I ask for. We can leave right now." Dumbledore said the smile back on his face.  
  
"Wait wait wait; what about Dawn and what about my dinner, I was cooking." Buffy said.  
  
"Well the Key is coming too, she is also Harry's aunt, wasn't she made out of you? And well we can eat at the school we have very good food, I think it's turkey today." Dumbledore told her.  
  
"How long will we be there?" Buffy asked.  
  
"How about you stay a week and if you don't like it you can leave but after that week I might be able to find you a teaching position as the co-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, you would teach muggle defense." Dumbledore told her and Buffy thought for a minute.  
  
"All right a week." Buffy said then swept past him to find Dawn who was still in a state of shock in the living room.  
  
"Dawn get your stuff together we are going with Mr. Dumbledore to meet this Harry Potter." Buffy said.  
  
"But, but... Buffy what about school?" Dawn asked.  
  
"You will be fine." Buffy said.  
  
"If you wish to stay over the week then Dawn will be enrolled into Hogwarts and she could start to use magic since she is a magical being and also part of you and you are a witch so she should be able to do magic easily with a wand and probably without a wand too." Dumbledore told her.  
  
"We'll see, now Dawn get some stuff together." Buffy said going down the hall and into her white bedroom, she quickly threw some clothes and stakes into a bag and met Dawn back out in the living room where Dumbledore was.  
  
"Now I made this little trinket here into a portkey." Dumbledore said pointing to a tribal artifact that Xander had sent her from Africa. "All you have to do is hold Dawns hand then touch this and it will take you straight to my office at the school, I will meet you there." Then with a 'pop' he was gone.  
  
"That is one weird guy, Buffy are you sure we can trust him?" Dawn asked not liking how the old man kept referring to her as the 'Key'.  
  
"We can trust him; Giles said we could, so all we've got to do is prove him wrong, that I am not the girl he's looking for." Buffy said then grabbed Dawn's hand and touched the artifact and she felt a pull at her belly and the world swirled around her then she and Dawn fell to the ground in a heap of arms and legs 


End file.
